Imp
Imps are a highly diverse and common species that lives on the planet Mobius, and are a common type of Summon, as well. Biology While Imps have an incredibly variable physiology, they are overall a bipedal species, with very large ears, a fairly slender body, digitigrade legs, pointed snouts, and somewhat thick forearms. Both their paws and feet end in claws, with Earth Imps having considerably thicker ones. The length and overall shape of their tails is also dependent on the subspecies; for example, Wind Imps have tails much like that of a bird's, and even they have variable tail shape. Most Imps are covered in a short coat of fur, but once again, there are variations between each subspecies. Both Sea and Flame Imps have scales instead of fur, and Wind Imps have feather-like extensions over much of their body, primarily their back, shoulders, and forearms. Subspecies Imps are regarded as one of the most diverse species on Mobius, with dragons being one of the very few species to boast an even higher amount of diversity to them. Like dragons, Imps can be aligned with any of the ten Elements, and there are considerable differences between each subspecies beyond the Element they wield. Habitat Temperament While there is some variance between each subspecies, Imps are primarily curious and hardy, and are generally quite easy to tame. Light and Wind Imps are considered the easiest to tame, while Flame Imps are the hardest to tame. Each subspecies seems to have its own sort of personality type as well; Forest Imps are known for being shy, while Dark Imps are mischievous. Diet Overall, Imps are an omnivorous species, often feeding on small animals, fruits, insects and nuts. Some subspecies are more inclined towards one food type; for example, Sea Imps feed heavily on fish, while Wind Imps have been known to eat mostly fruit. Reproduction Offspring Abilities Regardless of their Elemental type, all Imps have a great sense of smell and hearing, with fairly good eyesight. Their claws and teeth are sharp, and make for good weapons. Almost all subspecies are adept at climbing as well, with Earth Imps being able to scale rocky walls thanks to their larger claws; Sea Imps are the worst at climbing, but make up for it by being the best swimmers. Speaking of swimming, Flame Imps, Thunder Imps and Earth Imps are pretty much unable to swim. As mentioned earlier, Wind Imps can glide thanks to the feather-like extensions on their backs, shoulders and forearms; however, Thunder Imps have been known to manipulate the electromagnetism in the air, allowing them to jump and "glide" as well. Known Owners *'Sulama the Dunnart' - A Water Clan Summoner, she owns a female Sea Imp by the name of Bubbles. *'Visoravan the Hedgecat' - An Earth Clan Summoner, she owns an Earth Imp. *'Blitza the Pangolin' - An Electric Clan Summoner, she owns a male Thunder Imp. *'Banjir the Dibbler' - An Ice Clan Summoner, he owns a Frost Imp. Other Information Mixed-Element Breeding There have been attempts to breed Imps of different Elemental Alignments to produce offspring that can manipulate the mixture of their parents' base elements, such as breeding a Flame Imp and a Thunder Imp to get offspring that can manipulate the Element of Plasma (Fire/Electricity mix). The desired results are quite difficult to obtain, however, as the offspring more often than not simply has the base Element that one of the parents does, instead of a mixture between the parents' base Elements. Category:Species Category:Summons